


In the Park

by bellacatbee



Series: Pets series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Objectification, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn't take Michael to the park very often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Park

Adam doesn’t take Michael to the park very often. The angel’s size tends to frighten the other smaller angels and they all run away from him. Michael stands there dejectedly, wings dropping, as if he can’t understand what about him makes others so afraid of him. Adam feels terrible bringing him out but Michael needs exercise and to be around others of his own kind. Castiel and Gabriel humour him when he comes over to play with them but more often than not Michael will end up excluded because he knocks Gabriel over with his wings or makes a move towards Castiel that Dean considers in some way threatening. Dean tends to wade in to spoil all their games. Sam says they have to learn to sort it out amongst themselves but Dean can never let well enough alone and Castiel is the most cuddled angel Adam thinks he’s ever seen. He even holds his arms out, waiting for it, until Dean cuddles him up and takes him away. 

Eventually he has to take Michael to the park. It’s not fair to keep him inside. Michael stands at the side of the park, watching the other angels run around and Adam watches him. Michael seems to find pleasure in seeing the other angels even if he doesn’t seem to think he can involve himself with them. Adam’s heart aches for him. 

**

Lucifer demands to go to the park. He watches other angels out of the window and points stubbornly to them and their owners. “Park,” he says, his blue eyes bright and his pretty wings shaking with the suppressed desire to run, to fly. Nick has been teaching him a few simple words but Lucifer’s clever and he picks up more than Nick completely intended. Sometimes it’s all most like having a conversation with him although Lucifer doesn’t get tenses and seems to like to refer to himself in the third person. 

“Just don’t bite anyone this time,” Nick warns him, reaching for Lucifer’s lead and harness. He’d had to order them off the internet and he’d gone for a satin red which looks especially good against Lucifer’s pale skin and golden wings. Lucifer fights against him but since Nick relents and lets him sit in the front, on the chair instead of in his cage he begins to settle down. Nick only has a few new scratches on his arm to contend with and they’re not deep. 

He drives them to the park across town because it’s been at least three weeks since Lucifer was thrown out of the park there. He’s been to pretty much every park within an hour’s drive, trying to get Lucifer to settle down and find a flock of angels he could fit in with. The harness is a last attempt to get Lucifer to behave in public but more often than not he simply lies on the ground and writhes around in it till Nick is too embarrassed to let him continue. He doesn’t want other people knowing that the sight of his Lucifer wiggling about in his pretty red harness makes him hard. He lets him free and then Lucifer runs off, attacks the nearest angel and bites it till it cries. Then they have to leave and Nick waits around a month before he’ll take Lucifer to that particular park again. 

He gets Lucifer out of the car and they’ve managed at least a walk halfway around the park before Lucifer spots another angel he wants to bother and he drops to his knees and goes into his routine. Nick turns his back on him and tries as hard as possible to ignore the noises Lucifer makes. 

**

One moment Michael is standing there, watching the little angels play together and the next moment he’s off across the field so fast Adam almost can’t follow him. He runs as fast as his legs can carry him because this is not like his Michael. Michael always stays where Adam can see him. He never just takes off. Something must be wrong. 

He rounds a little grove of trees and sees a sight that makes his heart drop into the bottom of his stomach and then shatter. Michael is rolling around on top of a little angel with golden wings who’s making the most obscene noises he’s ever heard. The angel’s owner is standing nearby, practically in shock but every so often he gives a jerk of the lead he’s got the angel on but it doesn’t have any effect on the two angels. 

Adam advances over the ground slowly, nervously. He doesn’t know exactly how the other owner is going to react and he’s not sure he can look at Michael right now.

“Are they fighting or fucking?” he asks quietly, eyes flickering to the other owners face. He looks just the way Adam feels. Broken up.

“With Lucifer it’s both,” he says angrily, giving the lead another jerk and this time the angel seems to realize that he’s still there. He gives Michael a heavy shove in the chest and then gets up, brushing the dirt from himself and shaking out his wings. The look he gives his owner is painfully withering and Adam almost wants to laugh at it. 

“Lucifer’s brother,” the angel says, gesturing towards Michael who is now trying to groom the angel’s brilliant golden wings even as they’re smacking him in the face. Adam remembers suddenly what the assistant at the adoption agency had told him when he’d picked up Michael – about the little brother he’d been bought in with, the one he’d been devoted to who’d been adopted before him leaving Michael distraught. Suddenly he’s not upset any more, he’s burning up with fury on Michael’s behalf. 

“You bastard! How could you take one of them and not the other? Michael was dying alone in that adoption center. You’re so selfish. Just because your angel is little. Michael doesn’t break things very often and he’s so loyal and….” At the sound of his voice Michael forgets all about his little brother and races over to Adam, wings and arms wrapping round him, trying to calm him down.

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer’s owner asks. “Lucifer was returned. He was aggressive. No one ever mentioned a brother.” 

“Oh,” Adam says, feeling very stupid for the second time. He wraps his arms around Michael, petting his big strong wings, trying to make sure the angel knew he was calm now. “Uh…sorry, I’m Adam. This is Michael.”

“Nick and Lucifer,” the other says, nodding his head. Lucifer chooses that moment to slip his harness and go bounding off into the great unknown. Nick turns to run after him but Michael is faster and he pins the little angel down and then bites the back of his neck while Lucifer is squealing with rage. 

“I don’t think they’re mating,” Adam says, cheeks flushing because he knows just what Michael is like in the privacy of their own home. He’s gentle and strong. 

Nick cocks his head to one side and shrugs. “I still think Lucifer’s trying,” he says, shooting Adam a look that makes Adam’s face even redder.


End file.
